Lagrimas de um sentimento
by Gabi Higurashi
Summary: Kagme vai para era dela pois queria passar o ano novo com seus pais,inuyasha leva Kagome para o posso e ao voltar para casa de Kaede, encontra um dos youkais de Kikyou e resolve seguilos.Inuyasha encontar Kikyou e passa a noite fora...


Lagrimas de um sentimento... 

_Era ano novo e Kagome resolveu passar com seus pais, Mirok convidou Sango Shippo e Inuyasha para passear na cidade, Inuyasha não esta com vontade e falou que iria ficar com Kaede na casa.  
-Inuyasha, eu estou indo amanha eu voltarei.  
Kagome desejou feliz ano novo para todos e foi para o poço; Inuyasha a levou.  
-Bom Kagome estamos aqui.  
-É Inuyasha eu vou indo; feliz ano novo.  
Kagome iam pular no poço...  
-Ei Kagome espere.  
A garota levantou-se e aproximou do meio youkai.Inuyasha abraçou e deu um beijo nela, Kagome nau resistiu e o beijou também.Inuyasha a soltou, e a garota pode entrar novamente no poço.  
Inuyasha voltando para o vilarejo viu um dos youkais de Kikyou e começou a seguir.  
Quando de repente encontrou uma árvore grande onde o corpo de Kikyou dormia profundamente.  
-Kiky...Kikyou...  
Kikyou ainda sonolenta abriu seus olhos de vagar e avistou Inuyasha olhando-a assustado.  
-Inu...Inuyasha...  
Kikyou desceu de cima da árvore e se aproximo do youkai._

_-Kiky...  
-Inuyasha as coisas não são como antigamente, eu estou morta e você esta vivo.  
-Kikyou..._

_Inuyasha não conteu-se e a abraçou.  
-Kikyou as coisas são sim como era antes, pois o meu amor por você continua o mesmo.  
Ela o abraçou também e Inuyasha encostou seus lábios com o dela, os dois ficar se beijando.  
Os dois acabaram deitando perto da árvore, Inuyasha encostou-se na árvore e Kikyou deito em seu peito forte, eles acabaram adormecendo lá mesmo.  
Já era tarde e Mirok Sango e Shippo chegaram na casa de Kaede, a velha ainda acordada o esperava chegarem.  
-Oi Kaede.  
-Ola Sango.  
Entrou um entro dois entrou três.  
-Sango, o Inuyasha não esta com vocês?_

_-Não Kaede, ele falou pra mim que iria levar Kagome ate o poço e depois iria voltar aqui._

_-Bom no mínimo ele resolveu ter ido junto com Kagome.  
Todos foram se deitar.  
Era de manha e Kaede acordou cedo para preparar algo para comer pois Kagome estava para chegar. _

_-Oi Kaede.  
-Oi Kagome, você chegou cedo.  
-Bom é que eu quero ir buscar logo os fragmento da jóia de quatro almas, ei Kaede cadê o Inuyasha.  
-Bom Kagome era isso que eu iria perguntar, ontem à noite Inuyasha foi com você ate o poço e não voltou mais.  
-Aaaaa!  
Kagome saiu à pressa floresta dentro. _

_Ao chegar perto de uma árvore grande, encontrou seu amor abraçado nos braços de outra.  
Inuyasha com seus olvidos bons ouviu um leve andar e foi ver o que era, ao se aproximar encontrou Kagome agachada no chão chorando. _

_-Ei Kagome...  
A garota se levantou apressadamente e começou a correr.  
-Kagome...Kagome...Espereeeeeeeeeee!  
Inuyasha vá embora, eu não quero falar com você.  
Kagome saio correndo e chorando, Inuyasha que era mais rápido alcançou ela e a tomou pelos braços.  
Inu...Inuyasha...  
-Kagome me espere tenho que te explicar, não aconteceu nada entre mim e a Kikyou.  
-Inuyasha eu não quere escutar mentira.  
-Mas...Mas não é mentira.  
Kagome se soltou dos braços fortes do meio youkai e correu para casa de Kaede, Inuyasha voltou para o local onde estava Kikyou; chegando lá Kikyou havia de ter acordada.  
-Inuyasha, o que ouve aqui?  
-Bom Kikyou...  
Inuyasha contou toda a história para sua amada...  
-Inuyasha é melhor você ir tem alguém que é mais importante do que eu.  
-Kikyou nada desse mundo é mais importante do que você.  
-Inuyasha, do que adianta você ficar comigo, eu não sinto nado, Inuyasha eu estou mortaaa!Pare de mentir para si mesmo,Inuyasha você não me ama mais como antigamente, ta você pode gostar de mim mais não é o amor que você sente por Kagome;Inuyasha vá embora e não me procure mais.  
Kikyou foi pega por seus youkais e desapareceu, inuyasha correu para casa de Kaede onde Kagome estava.  
Chegando lá.-Kaede cadê a Kagome?  
-Inuyasha ela esta no quarto, Inuyasha não a perturbe ela esta muito triste.  
-Sim velhota.  
Tock,tock.tock...  
-Quem...quem...é?  
Inuyasha nem respondeu e já foi entrando no quarto;-Kagome precisamos conversar.  
-Inuyasha você quer conversar mais o que?  
-Kagome eu sei que eu errei, mas eu não tive culpa após eu deixá-la...Inuyasha contou tudo para ela.  
Após Kagome se acalmar inuyasha aproximou-se dela.  
-Inu...Inuyasha...  
O meio Youkai a calou com um beijo, abraçou com força._

Inuyasha começou a deslizar leve mente suas mãos grandes no corpo frágil e pequeno de Kagome, ele colocou suas mãos pode de baixo da saia da garota, ela segurou as mãos dele e tirou.  
A garota assustada e com medo ficava imóvel, mas se passaram uns segundos de beijos e carinhos ela resolveu tirar sua blusa ficando com seu corpo quase descoberto, Inuyasha tirou seus trajes deixando só seu membro que o fazia homem coberto.Ele jogou Kagome no tatame segurou na parte de cima de sua saia pressionando para baixo ate que conseguiu tirá-la deixando a só de roupa intima Kagome ajoelhou de costa para inuyasha e pediu para que ele desabotoasse seu sutiã, ele tirou e começou a beijar seu pescoço suavemente decendo para as costas ate chegar na bunda.Kagome deitou de frete para o youkai, ele começou a beijar sua boca carnuda e macia, Inuyasha tirou completamente a roupa dele e Kagome também, Inuyasha começou a deslizar sua língua no corpo da garota fazendo-a gemer.  
-Inu...  
Inuyasha excitado ao ver aquele corpo lindo, Inuyasha não conteve quis possuí-la agora mesmo, ele abriu as pernas da garota apertando-as Inuyasha colocou seu membro dentro da garota, fazendo ela gemer mais ainda.Inuyasha com seus braços puxava a garota para baixo, assim fazendo um só corpo.Eles passaram alguns minutos juntos e depois o sono veio e inuyasha e Kagome acabaram adormecendo.  
No dia seguinte os dois acordaram e continuaram a rotina de sempre, buscar o restante dos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. 

__

Eu espero que vocês gostaram de minha fic, bom foi uma das primeiras que eu fiz então não esta tão boa,sinceramente esta uma´´ merda'' mais eu prometo que na próxima eu melhoro. Quem gostou eu vou passar o meu MSN para quem quiser me adicionar para conversar comigo e me falar se gosto ou não ou o que pode melhora o que falou  
.Bom vou indo nessa beijos xau!  



End file.
